What makes you beautiful
by Savvy0417
Summary: One Direction decided to visit James Wood high and play a concert there. Meg had been secretly a fan of One Direction. But when Connie rains on Megs parade, One Direction decides to help her by telling her she is already beautiful. Can they prove she is really beautiful?
1. Chapter 1

What makes you beautiful

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Family Guy story, or you may heard of me in other stories or so. Just to let you know I used the first capital letter to cuss in this story and other stories. Man I love One Direction so much! *screaming right now* So I hope you enjoy my lovely readers! :D

Well here I am Meg Griffin, the most ignored in the family, and least popular in school. It's living H around here. Welcome to my world. Another hard day for a girl like me. Why can't be beautiful like the popular people?!

Then I decided to skip breakfast because I wasn't hungry really. I listened to One Direction's song one thing on my pink I phone. But I bumped into Neil Goldman, the kid who always asks me out! Uh!

"What do you want Neil?" I said in bland voice.

"Well uh do you want to go out with me out me my sweet Meg?" As Neil snorted. After that he slouched over my shoulder.

"H no! Please leave me alone! I rather be friends."

I got on the school bus with kids doing spit balls and poking me with paper planes. Man my life sucks! There I was in James Wood High the place I rather not be. The poster caught in the corner of my eye. It said One Direction was playing a concert at my school! My school! Could this be a dream come true?! I always want to go to a One Direction concert. But I saw flashy, colorful lights in the auditorium. There I went in and listen to them sing. The girls were up front cheering, jumping up and down. The band was now singing live while were young. I went up front but people kept pushing me. I kept going. Oh no! I saw Connie, my stomach was in knots already.

"Oh well, well if it is it the cow Meg Griffin?" Connie smirked evilly and laughed in front of my face. I started to cry.

I ran away pushing the crowd away from me. My face was red from my heavy crying. But the spotlight came to me and the band saw me in tears terribly.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why you crying beautiful?" Harry called for me and he called me beautiful. No one has ever called me that. Wow! Am i dreaming?

"M-Me!"

"Yeah you! Come up here!"

"O-Okay!"

I went up to the stage nervously. All the girls had jealous glares on their faces. While the boys had their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Tell me what's wrong with a pretty girl like you?" Liam asked me. He had some sparkle in his eyes.

"Kids always bully me everyday and never leave me alone!" I had my hands on my face. But Zayne kept stroking my back to calm me down.

"Yeah. there, there. How about we discuss things over at your house babe?" Harry winked and smiled at me.

"Okay let's go guys. Thank you so much!" I hugged the band tightly.

"No probs! Let's go until we see the sun!"

"Really Harry?!"

"Come on Louis! I'm trying to make her laugh!"

"Thanks guys! That was funny Harry. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh bye everyone! We will continue in couple days at Quahog arena!" Niall said as left the stage.

"What?! Come on! How come they chose meg? Life is not fair!" Connies said with feet stomping on the ground.

Well let's how that goes with meeting the Griffin family when One Direction meets them. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 One Direction meets the Griffin family!

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of this story. Don't forget i don't own Family Guy ONLY Seth Mcfarlene! Enjoy readers! :D

I was on my way to my disfunctional family with One Direction in a black limo. First time I was riding a limo. There was a mini bar with refreshments, and comfy leather seats. Wow! I'm in heaven already. Yeah I really want to see that look on Connie's face. Everything was so perfect. Even if some things were off the wrong foot. Harry started talking to Louis.

"Hey Louis! We should go Taco Bell for breakfast?"

"Harry! I told you many times! Tacos ARE NOT for breakfast!"

"Louis take a chill pill. What about some leftover dunkin doughnuts?" Niall asked Meg. He was sitting between Harry and Louis.

"Yeah. That's fine. I haven't breakfast yet eitheir." Meg's stomach growled loudly and her head hung low. She grabbed a chocolate and strawberry glazed doughnuts. Also ate them in a second.

"You know I haven't catch your name yet. What is it beautiful?" Harry said with a wink.

"My name is Megan Griffin. You can call me Meg."

"Pretty name Meg."

"Thanks Harry!"

"So what should we do to help you with school and family?" Zane asked me.

"I don't know. I been treated this way ever since I can remember. My family would barely give me respect, and some good meals to eat. They called me names that weren't right. The popular kids would bully me everyday especially Connie. They would eitheir think I'm fat, gross, and ugly." I9 cried again letting drops of tears flow down my pale face.

"Meg you are not these things. Your actually the most beqautiful person I ever met." Harry smiled at me.

"That is terrible. Why would anyone treat you like dirt. That's so wrong and were going to make them treat you with respect! Whether we have to put up a fight or not!" Zayne said with confiedence.

"Thank you so much guys for helping me out. i couldn't done it without you."

I gave them a group hug and can't believe they're carrying me to my doorstep. Yes it was true. We arrived at my front door and my mom, Lois screamed gasped and screamed with joy in her heart.

"Meg! I can't believe you brought home One Direction! I'm such a fan of you guys! Aren'y you ugly for them Meg?" As Lois retorted with a snort.

"Look Mrs. Griffin you should not call your daughter ugly. She is beautiful just the way she is. I can't allow that or else?" Liam said. His arms were crossed on his chest.

"Or else what Liam? i do anything for you we can go out tonight if you want to?" She winked at him with a giggle.

"No! Your so not Lois your married to me! Now get out of you son of a B before I get my baseball bat and I go bad a on you!" Peter was irate, all drunk with a bud light in left hand.

"Or else I call the cops for abuse on Meg and she will come to Hollywood with us if this act continues. Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Griffin I can't since your married to this guy who seems to be all drunk." Liam explained.

"Will come on in to our humble home with our loving family."

"Really mom?! Your playing the nice act so you can one of the One Direction could?! Your married for petesakes. All she ever thinks about is herself. But I'm going to get Harry if I could. It's genious so it has to work." She thought to her self.

Hey everyone I forgot the capital single I use in middle of a sentence is how I cuss in this story. But don't you worry One Direction will continue to meet the rest of the griffin family next chapter. Please send me ideas because I'm running out. Thank you! Peace out guys! :D


End file.
